warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenwing
|age=Unknown |death=Killed by Mapleshade |mca=''Unknown |mc=Ravenwing |precededby1=Oatspeckle |position1=Medicine Cat |mentor=Oatspeckle |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Mapleshade's Vengeance'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Ravenwing is a small, thick-furred black tom with dark, sky -blue eyes. History In the Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :Although he isn't mentioned by name, he appears on Mapleshade's page. It states that Ravenwing recognized the shape of one of RiverClan's warriors, Appledusk, in Mapleshade's kits. In the ''Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance :Ravenwing helps Mapleshade to give birth to her kits. Mapleshade writhes in agony and Ravenwing tells her to calm down. Soon the kits are born, and Mapleshade regards the medicine cat with pity, as his mentor, Oatspeckle died just a few moons ago, leaving Ravenwing in charge as the sole medicine cat of ThunderClan. :When Mapleshade returns from the walk out in the forest with her kits, she is blocked by Ravenwing. The dark tom asks her what her kits were doing in the river, and Mapleshade feels dreadful, asking him if he had seen them. Ravenwing nods and tells her he had seen everything, asking her what was going on with the kits. Larchkit and Patchkit run over, telling him about their adventure, with Appledusk praising their bravery and swimming skills. Ravenwing, interested, pries the kits for more information. Mapleshade panics, telling the kits that they were going home, but Ravenwing stops her. He tells her that he had received an omen, and asks if Mapleshade knew anything about it. When Mapleshade replies that she is no medicine cat, he tells her a tiny stream swept in three reed pieces into ThunderClan territory. Ravenwing openly accuses her of lying about the kits' father, and deduces that their father is Appledusk, judging by their pale fur color and the way the RiverClan warrior just praised them. Mapleshade cannot deny what the medicine cat just said, but she tells him that ThunderClan is blessed to have these kits, and that it wasn't her fault everyone assumed Birchface was the father. Ravenwing is furious, and he tells her that now he knows the truth, he will tell their Clanmates. Ignoring Mapleshade's pleading, he runs away. :When Oakstar calls a meeting, Ravenwing sits below him, staring at Mapleshade icily. During the meeting, Ravenwing reveals that Appledusk is the father of Mapleshade's kits, and all four cats are cast out of the Clan. :Mapleshade thinks of Ravenwing as the murderer of her kits during her exile. She is furious with the ThunderClan medicine cat, and vows to seek her revenge. When Mapleshade sees Ravenwing travelling to the Moonstone, she follows him, remembering the path she took to the Moonstone as an apprentice. Mapleshade is prepared to pounce on him then hesitates, eventually deciding that it would be better to ambush him at the Moonstone, where his precious omens lay. :Mapleshade stalks him all the way to the Moonstone without him noticing. In the tunnel to the Moonstone, Mapleshade tries to be as quiet as possible, but Ravenwing turns around, obviously hearing something from her, but then turns away. When Ravenwing reaches the stone, Mapleshade leaps out at him, pinning him down. Ravenwing is shocked, and asks her what she was doing. Mapleshade accuses him of the murderer of her kits, and tells him that she would kill him three times over if she could. :Without another word, she sinks her claws in his throat and Ravenwing dies. Mapleshade runs behind the Moonstone as Larkwing and Sloefur approach. Larkwing and Sloefur are shocked by the black cat's death, and they drag him away in order to bury him. Waiting until the medicine cats drag away Ravenwing's body, Mapleshade then waits until dawn light filters through the hole in the roof of the cave, creeping out the entrance of Mothermouth. She notices the mound that hadn't been there before, recognising it as Ravenwing's grave when she sees a tuft of black fur poking through. The she-cat strikes at his grave, uncovering the cat's body and exposing him to the dawn light. Noticing a hawk circling above, Mapleshade leaves it for the hawk to eat, satisfied as she bounds away for the hawk to enjoy its grisly meal. Mapleshade silently hopes that the medicine cat goes to walk in the Dark Forest, and never see her kits in StarClan. :Mapleshade lures Frecklewish to Snakerocks, where Frecklewish is bitten by an adder. As Frecklewish's screams of agony attract the rest of her patrol, she asks them if she is going to die, as ThunderClan lacks a medicine cat due to Ravenwing's death. Pinestar's Choice :He is mentioned when Nettlebreeze is telling the apprentices about Mapleshade's story. He talks about how they could do nothing to save Frecklewish, since Mapleshade had murdered Ravenwing without an apprentice to take over. Goosefeather's Curse'' :Ravenwing does not formally appear, but he is mentioned when Goosekit recalls Cloudberry coming to ThunderClan from RiverClan right after Ravenwing had been murdered. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Ravenwingru:Вранокрылfr:Ravenwingfi:Ravenwingpl:Krucze Skrzydło Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance characters Category:Medicine cats Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Supporting characters